mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernova
Supernova was a Mountain Dew flavor, and a contestant in the first DEWmocracy promotion. Its tagline was "DEW with a blast of Strawberry Melon Flavor and Ginseng" while its diet version's tagline was "Strawberry-melon Diet Dew." History Supernova was designed by Mountain Dew fans in the first phase of DEWmocracy, and was released over the summer of 2008 to compete with Voltage and Revolution to become a permanent flavor. People were to go online to the DEWmocracy website, in order to vote for their favorite. On August 17, voting had ended and Voltage was announced the winner, holding 41% of the votes. Supernova had come in second place, with Revolution in third. Supernova, along with Pitch Black and Typhoon, saw a limited return to shelves over the summer of 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion, which lasted until July of that year. Supernova was part of Canada's DEWmocracy, and it was in stock from March 18th to June 9th. In votes, it came in fourth place, with White Out in third, Code Red in second place, and the winner being Voltage. On May 19, 2014, Mountain Dew Canada released a Back By Popular DEWmand in Canada. The three losing flavors from DEWmocracy Canada are coming back. Supernova is one of the three flavors, Code Red, White Out, and Supernova. Supernova lost once again to Code Red. Despite this, the official amount of votes given to Supernova, the percentage of votes, or position of the flavor (second or third) have never been disclosed. Diet Supernova Diet Supernova was a finalist in FanDEWmonium and won, meaning it became a permanent Diet Flavor. In January 2012, months after it was announced the winner, Diet Mountain Dew Supernova finally saw a return to shelves and was featured in the Fuel the Frenzy promotion for its 12-week limited time run. Afterwards, however, it was removed from shelves permanently due to a lack of sales during its limited-time release. However, it remained listed an option on the Official Mountain Dew Locator website (although it did not have locations) until mid-2014. Supernova Slurpee For a brief period of time in 2013, certain participating Canadian 7-Eleven stores offered a Slurpee variant of Supernova and Voltage while DEWmocracy Canada was underway. After the Canadian DEWmocracy was completed and Voltage was announced to be the winner, neither Supernova nor Voltage were continued as Slurpees. Code Red, White Out, and Supernova were released as Slurpee Flavors as part of the Back By Popular DEWmand promotion in Canada in 2014 (see photo below under other designs). As of September 2014 all three variants are still available. Description Supernova was a Strawberry-Melon flavored soda with added ginseng and was bright magenta in color. Diet Supernova was the same color and flavor, but was a low-calorie formula variant. The Finnish variation of Supernova is a Raspberry-Lemon flavored soda and is Orange in color. Current Designs Other Designs Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Purple Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:International Flavor Category:Featured Flavors Category:DEWmocracy Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:Loot for Labels Category:Fuel the Frenzy Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Diet Soda